The First Blast of Magic
by 5MinuteMiracles
Summary: Harry and Ginny are out in the garden, when an intense flash of light filled Albus' room upstairs. James is horrified of what he's done, but Harry and Ginny are both swimming in their child's success. One-Shot. Read & Review!


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is NOT owned by me. Oh dear. That's a bit sad.**

The summer sun was bright and hot as Harry Potter and his 2-year-old daughter splayed out in the grass, Harry tickling Lily whilst she shouted out with laughter.

Ginny was watching them, grinning, as she sat by the pool, reading ' _The Daily Prophet'._ The window upstairs was wide open, and she could hear her two-sons arguing.

Harry got up, and span around, holding a squealing Lily. He was so preoccupied that he wasn't looking where he was going, and he fell straight into the pool. Ginny automatically got up, grinning at his clumsiness, and bent down at the edge of the pool. Harry was laughing, holding Lily so she wouldn't sink. Ginny reached down, and Harry placed her in his wife's arms. He then got out himself.

"Sorry Lils" he said, still laughing. He dried himself with his wand, and did the same to Lily.

"Daddy fell in" giggled Lily, in Ginny's arms. Ginny, still grinning herself, said,

"How did Daddy manage to fall in, eh Lily?"

"Spinning round and round" Lily said, still giggling, clapping her hands. Harry sat down on the grass, and fell back. Ginny put Lily next to him, and she crawled across his belly. Lily's hair had fallen out of its red pigtails, so Ginny grabbed her wand, and re-did them. Lily slapped her chubby fist over Harry's mouth and he blew raspberries on her palm.

"Stop, stop, stop" squealed Lily. Ginny sat down next to them, and played with Lily's hair, until a particularly loud shout from upstairs caught her attention.

"Oi! James, Al! Stop arguing and come down here" She yelled to the window. She saw 4-year-old Albus' head appear at the window.

"James hit me!" he cried back. Ginny made to stand up, before an incredible flash of red light filled the room with the open window. Albus disappeared from view and Ginny looked sideways at Harry, who looked back, horrified. Both parents leapt up, and hurried to Albus' room. Lily didn't understand what was going on, so she happily fiddled with Harry's shirt. Harry pushed open the door and saw a terrified James, looking at his hands, in the corner of the room. Albus lay unconscious by the open window. Ginny rushed over and knelt over the 4-year-old. Harry put Lily down and she sat down by his feet. He then proceeded to kneel by a bewildered James. The 7-year-old was stunned into silence.

"I didn't mean too" whispered James, looking at his Dad.

"What do you mean?" Asked Harry gently.

"He was blaming me, and I got all angry and then the light came and Albus was on the floor." He whispered back.

By the window, Ginny was looking Albus up and down.

"What's the verdict Gin?" said Harry.

"Stunned, I think" she replied, "Let me just bring him back" She waved her wand over him and he slowly came round. James breathed a sigh of relief. Ginny looked relieved, and then grinned at Harry. He grinned back and straightened up.

"What?" cried James, "Why are you smiling! I just stunned my brother!"

"Yes James, you _stunned_ your brother" grinned Harry.

"I know, it's not a good thing" yelled James, still confused.

"James, come on. You did magic." Laughed Harry, smiling proudly at James. A look of realisation swept over James and he grinned at his Dad.

"Oh yeah! I did didn't I" Ginny laughed, holding Albus, who still looked a little shocked of what just happened.

"I did magic!" James cried again, hopping around the room. Lily stood up and followed suit, giggling happily whilst tripping every now and again. She laughed and clapped her hands and James grabbed her by her wrists and swung her round excitedly. Harry panicked as he saw his small daughter topple into the bed and he pulled out his wand to slow them both down.

"James, please be gentle. She's two." Sighed Harry, grabbing Lily. James ignored him and ran out the door.

"He's mad" said Harry, shaking his head.

"He's half yours Harry. Don't complain, you half made him" smirked Ginny.

"Made him?" wondered Albus, looking at Ginny, then to Harry. Ginny looked stumped.

"You'll know later Al," grinned Harry, saving Ginny from the question. Ginny grinned back and placed Albus on the ground. He ran out the room and Harry chased him, Lily squealing in his arms. He stopped abruptly outside James' room and found the small boy lying on his bed, tongue stuck out, writing a letter.

"Who's that for James?" asked Harry, putting Lily on the floor (She ran into Ginny's arms, who was waiting in her room). James looked up briefly, and then continued to write the message.

"Its for Fred." He said, "I'm telling him about my magic. I'm going to write one for Louis too" James, Fred and Louis were thick as thieves when put together. As they were all so close in age, and were also all cousins, they grew up knowing each other and told one another everything. Sometimes, they were referred to as 'The Next Generation of Marauders'.

"Can I borrow Swoops?" James asked.

"Sure. Make sure you give him the letters properly, so they don't go missing." James nodded, before carefully folding up the letter and squeezing past his Dad. Harry sighed. All his children were growing up to fast. In 4 years, he and Ginny would be packing James of for Hogwarts for the very first time, but he was happy. He had given his children the childhood he had never had, and loved them to bits. Life was good at the moment, and right now it couldn't get any better.


End file.
